Giotto's Sick Day
by Monksea
Summary: Giotto hadn't planned on getting sick, but nature had other ideas. Sick fic! -Oneshot-


Hello again all you wonderful people C:

Another Sick fic for ya cause i love sick fics XD

And this one is about Giotto and g this time D

They are in their teens in this story, living in italy.

Anways wrote ths oneshot based off this picture i found at : http : / / www . zerochan . net / 489396 (remove spaces C;)

Anways for the lack of pretty much no Giotto sick fics, here you guys are C:

Enjoy, and I don't own khr characters unfortunatly _

Sorry it's kind of short :/

* * *

><p>"Hey... are you feeling any better, Giotto?" G asked, glancing over worriedly at his blonde best friend.<p>

Earlier that day, while G and Giotto were exploring and hanging around, Giotto suddenly felt unwell and sick. G planned on taking Giotto home, but the blonde was stubborn, persuading the pinkette he'd be alright after a few minutes and wanted to hang around town some more. But when the blonde became too pale and on the verge of collapsing, G had decided then, against Giotto's will, to call it a day and take Giotto home to get some rest.

So after minutes of attempting to convince Giotto that the blond needed rest (Giotto was more stubborn then G thought) G started literally dragging his best friend towards the direction of Giotto's house. Giotto was weak to protest or fight back, but he masked it by saying he was simply tired. G could see past it though, being the awesome friend he was. G knew the blonde felt worse then he let on.

"Yes... just a bit..." Giotto mumbled, concentrating more on breaking the dizziness enveloping him and causing the world to spin around him. The dizziness only increased more, leaving him to sway unsteadily on his feet and with a nauseating sickness slowly devouring him.

"Just a bit? You look terrible Giotto... well, we're almost to your grandpa's house, and then we can get you into bed. Just hold out a bit longer!" G chided, discreetly glancing at his friend again. Giotto looked pale, much paler than usual. His cerulean eyes lacked their usual spark. The blonde was swaying and walking unsteadily; he looked as if he'd drop any second. "Next time, we should play board games when it rains instead of sliding through mud..."

"Ha ha!" Giotto weakly smiled, a small amusement spreading over his pale face. G could almost see the illusion of a growing flush across the blonde's cheeks though, "It was an accident, my beloved G, accidents happen. Gramps got mad at me when I came in all dirty though..."

Giotto recalled the incident that had happened last week when it rained. Giotto had accidently slipped down the hill side, down into the ravine. It was muddy on account of the seeming less never-ending rain. G had tried to grab onto Giotto and save him before the blonde slipped, but Giotto ended up pulling G into the mud with him. It resulted in a prolonged mud war between the two. Apparently, now karma was returning the favor.

"Accident my arse..." G grumbled under his breath. The pink haired teen knew Giotto pulled him in on purpose; he also knew that Giotto was aware of the fact G hated getting dirty. "And you, my beloved Giotto, are suffering for it now. Karma's paying you back."

"Yeah well... karma sucks." Giotto groaned, as his stomach started to twist and turn sickeningly. Giotto felt like utter crap.

"That it does, that it does," G nodded in agreement. "So next time don't drag people into the mud with you!"

"Yes, yes... I'll remember not to." Giotto yielded; he honestly didn't feel like teasing back. All of the sudden, his vision grew hazy and started to fade in and out with dizziness. Faltering, he brought his walk to a stop and waited for the dizziness to pass. It didn't. Fatigue came over him, and Giotto could feel himself losing strength and balance in his already unsteady legs.

"G... G, I don't feel... so... goo..." G sharply turned towards Giotto's weak whimper in concern, just in time to see Giotto collapsing towards the ground, the cerulean eyes fluttering closed.

"O-oi! Giotto!" G gasped in panic, quickly catching his best friend before the blond could drop onto the cold concrete. G gently lowered Giotto onto the pink head's lap in order to make the ill blonde more comfortable. "Are you ok!"

Giotto's cerulean eyes sluggishly fluttered open, to meet G's worried stare, "I'm... really not... feeling too good actually..." Giotto mumbled nearly incoherent. He was really tired. The blonde felt too hot, nearly scorching hot and his stomach churned violently in protest to the heat.

"I know, I know. Do you think you can move?" G asked gently, figuring out what to do next. G was panicked; Giotto never got this sick. And the blonde most definitely never fainted like that before. It scared the crap out of the poor pink-haired teen.

"I... think... just give me a few..." Giotto murmured, trying to collect himself. He just felt so sick; a nauseating feeling and his churning stomach overpowered him at that moment. The blonde shot up off of G's lap, leaving a surprised G in his wake. Staggering into the nearest alley, the blonde began violently retching the contents of his stomach out. Convulsions wracking his already weak frame, Giotto slumped against the wall for support, still retching.

"Giotto! Hey now, just let it out..." G chided, kneeling beside Giotto and put a comforting arm around his best friend to keep him upright. The pink-haired teen rubbed the sick teen's back in a comforting attempt until Giotto slowly came to a stop.

"Giotto, did that help? Are you feeling a bit better...?" G hoped it was only the case of an upset stomach that was afflicting his friend. Maybe it was just something the blonde ate that made him sick. But then again why would he have fainted like that?

"'s...hot..." Giotto murmured slumped against G, too tired to make any effort to sit up. G raised an eyebrow in confusion at this. It wasn't hot; in fact it was quite cold on this particular day. G finally noticed Giotto's flushed cheeks. The pink head laid the palm of his hand on Giotto's forehead. The blond leaned into the cool touch of G's hand, it felt nice and cold.

"You're burning up!" G gasped, withdrawing his hand from the heat. "We need to get you home fast…" G pulled the ill Giotto up onto his back, knowing that the blonde would not have been able to walk the distance home without over exerting himself. G started to walk, the pink-head could feel the heat radiating off of the blonde on his back. Not good; Giotto's fever was too high. How in the world could it have gotten that high so fast? Was he feeling like this the whole day?

"G... I'm sorry... I… didn't…" Giotto softly apologized, resting against G's back weakly.

"I know… just be ok, alright?"

* * *

><p>Reviews are love~ 3<p> 


End file.
